Una sonrisa para Zuko
by Humpty Dumpty Dhu
Summary: Palabras de quien menos te lo esperas, en el momento en el que más lo necesitas. Este fic participa en el "Mes de Avatares y Hokages" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


Disclaimer: **_Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang_** y _**Naruto**_ son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. No soy dueña de ningún Fandom ni personaje, y sólo hago esto por diversión.

 _Este fic participa en el 'Mes de Avatares y Hokages' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!_

* * *

A la señorita Haruno podía vérsele por la Aldea de vez en cuando, con la cabeza agachada y sus ojos verde jade opacos, la mirada perdida, pero fingiendo una sonrisa.

Desde que Sasuke se fue, dejándola abandonada en una banca (cada persona en Konoha se enteró de eso), todo había cambiado.

Zuko era observador, y aunque su relación con Sakura se basaba en saludarse mutuamente sólo por educación, había algo en ella que llamaba su atención. Quizá su cabello rosa, o esa actitud alegre (aunque en ocasiones molesta) que siempre mostraba con casi todos, si es que no la hacías enojar. Sabía que tenía múltiples cambios de humor, sin embargo, jamás la había visto de esa manera.

Él regresaba del entrenamiento con su equipo. Zhao, su maestro, era un tipo duro. Siempre los hacía trabajar hasta el cansancio y daba ordenes como si ellos fueran soldados a su servicio. Zuko no lo odiaba en general, mas ese día Zhao había abusado y su compañera Katara casi había terminado desmayándose por agotamiento. Aang, el tercer miembro, la había llevado corriendo al hospital, preocupado. Quería asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien con ella. Para él era evidente que Katara y Aang se amaban, aunque nadie más parecía notarlo.

Faltaba poco para llegar a su morada, donde vivía junto con su querido tío amante del té, cuando pasó por la famosa "banca de Sakura" (la apodó así porque en ese pedazo de cemento Sasuke la había dejado aquella noche en que se fue). Justo ella se encontraba sentada ahí.

—Pasas demasiado tiempo en esa banca —comentó acercándose. No supo con certeza por qué, pero sus pies se movieron automáticamente y no se detuvieron hasta quedar frente a ella.

—Zuko-kun —pronunció sorprendida. Creyó encontrarse sola en aquellas calles del barrio. Aunque lo que le pareció más extraño fue que el shinobi le hubiera dirigido la palabra.

—¿Sabes? Creo que te estás torturando con recuerdos. No me parece muy buena idea que te sientes aquí cada día. No ganarás nada lamentándote, te lo aseguro —Le reprendió.

No, no hablaban mucho, y Zuko no era su padre o algún compañero cercano para darle consejos, sin embargo, la forma en cómo se aferraba a volver al mismo sitio, le daba lástima. Una lástima que él entendía bien, similar a la que sintió después de darse cuenta de que contemplar aún desde afuera, con la esperanza de ser perdonado, la Aldea Oculta del Cometa, lugar que antes llamaba hogar, hasta que su padre le exilió (ah, ¡y quemó su rostro!), era una total pérdida de tiempo. Lo que esta muchacha hacía no era tan grande, pero sí se le parecían: dos ingenuos cegados por las memorias de alguien a quien quisieron.

Ella abrió los ojos, desconcertada por sus palabras. Y entonces se sintió ridícula, porque no le veía nada de grave el visitar aquel punto aunque sufriera haciéndolo, hasta que Zuko se lo dijo. Fue como si su madre le hubiera pillado fumando siendo ella menor de edad.

Se removió incómoda en su asiento, sin saber qué decir.

—La siguiente semana habrá un festival de fuegos artificiales. Quizá eso te serviría para distraerte. Tú entiendes, deberías de salir a otros lugares... ¡No es que yo te esté invitando a una cita! —Se apresuró a aclarar con las mejillas levemente rojas y nervioso porque pudiera malinterpretarse su comentario.

A Sakura se le formó una inevitable sonrisa. Jamás lo había visto en esa faceta tan... humana. Parecía otra persona. Una persona agradable a su manera. Divertido, torpe y simpático.

—Me parece estupendo. No tenía idea sobre el festival. Gracias por compartirlo conmigo —respondió educadamente.

Zuko asintió y se fue para no hacer más incómodo el momento. Ya en la esquina, sin poder evitarlo, giró su cabeza, por curiosidad. Y la imagen de Sakura parándose de la banca le recibió. Ella caminó hacia la dirección contraria y él se fue complacido, pues había ayudado, aunque sea un poco, a aquella chiquilla.

* * *

El día del festival finalmente había llegado. Sakura sabía que los fuegos artificiales no le harían olvidar todo lo ocurrido. Pero lo hacían más soportable. Pensó que ya era hora de seguir adelante, entrenar, y por supuesto, disfrutar con los amigos. No podía pasarse toda la vida encerrada en su habitación, lamentándose por la partida del Uchiha.

Se vistió con un kimono color azul cielo con detalles blancos, se recogió el cabello y salió de su casa, llegando finalmente a los puestos.

—¡Sakura-chan! —gritó Naruto emocionado, luego de reconocerla, se acercó de inmediato a su compañera—. Creí que no vendrías. Qué bueno tenerte entre nosotros.

—Hola, Naruto —saludó alegre. Ese rubio, sin importar lo que hiciera, siempre le sacaría una sonrisa. Estuvieron charlando un rato y luego se reunieron con Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Ino y Shikamaru. Era un ambiente tranquilo, amistoso. Sin embargo, aunque se sentía contenta ahí, había una persona a la que deseaba ver más que a nadie.

Al momento de que los fuegos artificiales se anunciaran, buscó a Zuko con la mirada. Finalmente, lo encontró junto con Katara y Aang, parados los tres en una roca alta para apreciar el espectáculo mejor. Sintió un impulso de ir corriendo hacia él, pero se contuvo. En cambio, mientras todos veían las luces de pólvora en el cielo, ella lo miró a él: portaba una vestimenta formal, el cabello negro revuelto, su mirada ámbar en el firmamento, lucía simplemente atractivo. Después de diez segundos, Zuko sintió unos ojos sobre su persona, volteando en ese instante hacia la culpable.

Sakura se sonrojó con ligereza al verse descubierta, mas aprovechó para regalarle una sonrisa con un "gracias" secreto. Porque cuando ella estaba sufriendo, fue un "desconocido" quien le dio apoyo sin quererlo, quien le abrió los ojos a su manera, quien pronunció las palabras que más necesitaba oír.

Él le devolvió el gesto (aunque era una mueca mucho más pequeña). Y sintió una extraña satisfacción al verla ahí, rodeada de sus seres queridos, siendo feliz.


End file.
